


Happy birthday, Kei

by renyamazeni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Birthday, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Tsukki, M/M, fluff??, i think it’s cute, soft, yamaguchi teases tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyamazeni/pseuds/renyamazeni
Summary: “Eh? Do you know what day it is?” Yamaguchi isn’t surprised that Tsukishima may have forgotten, he was never one to celebrate. “September 27th” Tsukishima responds thinking nothing of it.





	Happy birthday, Kei

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Tsukishima Kei!

Today wasn’t his day. He woke up ten minutes after his alarm went off, forgot his USB at home where all of his work was and had a lot of paperwork to do that wasn’t even his. He had agreed to help his coworker because they had been sick for a week and needed to catch up pronto. Tsukishima was tired and all he wanted to do was go home, take a shower and go to bed. Yamaguchi had texted him that he was going to be busy all day but he didn’t specify what he was going to do, so it wasn’t like he could text or call him during his lunch break to whine about how tired he was. He didn’t want to interrupt whatever the brunette was doing.

The clock finally announced him that it was 5 PM, time to leave. Tsukishima quickly organized his workplace, desperation to get home quick building on his shoulders. The traffic didn’t help, there had been an accident in the highway. Thankfully, it wasn’t serious and it seems nobody got hurt from what he could see when he passed by, but it delayed him from getting to the commodity of his bed. After 10 minutes of turning left and right he could see the entrance to the house he had bought with Yamaguchi three years ago welcoming him. Tsukishima was starting to feel relief fill his body,  _finally home_.

When he unlocked the door and got in, the smell of something cooking hit his nostrils as he was taking off his shoes. “Tadashi, is that you?” He wasn’t expecting Yamaguchi to be home at this hour. He usually got home late when he was busy, Tsukishima was surprised. He took off his coat, left the keys in the table near the door and made his way towards the kitchen where he found the person in question. There he was, wearing a purple apron and making food with his tongue sticking out in that particular way whenever he was concentrating. It was cute.

“Tadashi” Kei made his presence known once again since Yamaguchi hadn’t heard him the first time. At the sound of his name, Yamaguchi tensed and relaxed right after, seeing the man he’s loved since high school all of those years ago in front of him. “Tsukki! I thought you’d be home later tonight? You look tired, though”. Moving towards the blonde, Yamaguchi stretched his arms to embrace him. Tsukishima complied and kissed him, “I’m home”. Yamaguchi feels warm and smells like home, Tsukishima’s favorite things. “Welcome home, Tsukki!”

\- ✩ ☽ -

“Why would I come home late?” Tsukishima asks after a while. They were eating, the food was delicious. Of course it was, anything Yamaguchi made could put any five star restaurant to shame. “Eh? Do you know what day it is?” Yamaguchi isn’t surprised that Tsukishima may have forgotten, he was never one to celebrate. “September 27th” Tsukishima responds thinking nothing of it. “Oh, Tsukki... of course you’d say that.” With a sheepish grin, Yamaguchi stands up and walks to the fridge and opens it to reveal a strawberry shortcake with the words “Happy Birthday Kei!” written on it. “Oh” is all that comes out of the tall blonde and Yamaguchi can’t hold in his giggles. “Happy birthday, baby. I still can’t believe you forget your birthday, this is the third consecutive year”. Tsukishima pulls a funny face “are you keeping track of that?” This time Yamaguchi laughs, “oh Kei, it’s just so funny! Plus, seeing your surprised face every time it happens is the best. I should start taking pictures of it” Yamaguchi teases. “Please don’t” the blonde pleads.

Yamaguchi takes the cake and moves to the table placing it in front of Tsukishima. “Happy birthday, Kei.” Tsukishima looks at him smiles, he really is lucky. “Thank you, Tadashi” and with those words and a deep kiss a sleepless night begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my promised fluff! (or at least an attempt at fluff). I wanted to post this earlier but uni kept me from doing so. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Ps: English is not my first language so if you see any errors please let me know!! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
